Dossier Recruitment
by Emii Fairhall
Summary: Emilia Shepard returns to recruit her squad after the longest Alliance investigation of her life. (Set after Mass Effect 2)
1. Dossier: Recruitment Run

Dossier: Recruitment Run – Emilia Shepard

A knock at the door of her assigned quarters interrupted. She was glad for the interruption. All these months of being grounded and investigated while the Alliance brass decided if she was still the same Shepard she was before Cerberus was making her climb the walls in boredom. She wanted to be out there, fighting this war she could feel was coming. It was close, she could tell. It was all she could do to forestall it, but it was inevitable. The Reapers are coming. The only question is when.

She flicked her screen off and answered the door.

"Admiral." She saluted David Anderson.

He sighed. "Shepard, we need to talk."

Emilia Shepard brushed her hands through her short but uneven brown hair and gestured at a chair, shutting the door behind Anderson. She sat across from him and looked at the man she'd known for a long time.

"I swear sometimes, the brass can get to talking and not stop even when the politicians have had enough talking." He groaned. Shepard knew he was a soldier like her, he couldn't stand inaction. "We need you."

She raised her eyebrow dryly. "So they've finally decided my 'story' is worth listening to?"

"The patrols we had following up your reports in the Bahak system have gone dark."

Shepard froze. "Bahak… that's batarian space. That's where Kenson tried to"-

"I know. We lost contact with them a little over a week ago. It's taken since then for me to convince them to get you in on this. They've got orders for you."

Shepard held up a hand. "I don't take orders from them. They're not my superiors any more. Hell, I don't even take orders from the Council since they decided to suspend my Spectre status pending the outcome of this investigation."

Anderson held out her dog tags. "They're offering you your position as Commander, Spectre and commanding officer of the Normandy back."

"And in return, I investigate the Bahak system?"

"In return, you rebuild your squad and give them reliable intel on the Reapers' invasion. Give them options."

She sighed. "I'll need very specific people. Very qualified people."

"Anyone you want, so long as they're not dead. We're not Cerberus."

She almost smiled. Almost. "You'll get your list in half an hour. Where's the Normandy?"

"One condition. You convince them to join you."

This time she smiled. "Just watch me."


	2. Dossier: Distraction

Dossier: Distraction – Kaidan Alenko

He was used to following orders he didn't like. But being ordered to the Normandy...that was different. He knew Shepard was the CO now, just like she'd been three years ago. He also knew that the ship was built by Cerberus and refitted by Alliance before recommission. What he didn't know was why it was recommissioned with Shepard commanding it.

He walked into the briefing room and saluted. Emilia Shepard was standing in front of the holographic projector, her arms folded. She was exactly like he remembered the last time he'd seen her on Horizon. He'd apologised for his words via email afterwards, but she never sent a reply.

"Reporting for duty, Commander."

Shepard turned around, surprise written on her face. "Kai...Alenko, what are you doing here?"

Kaidan dropped the salute. "Didn't Admiral Hackett inform you of your new crew roster?"

"Yes, but you weren't on it."

He frowned. "Oh. Well, I guess this was a surprise for both of us. Admiral Hackett transferred me three days ago."

"Well...glad to have you on my team again, Alenko." She returned his salute and turned around.

He hesitated. He knew that their relationship had been against regs, but he loved her and he wanted to know how she felt. "Commander...Shepard..."

Shepard turned around.

"I'm sorry. For what I said on Horizon. I"-

She shook her head. "Don't apologise. You already did that."

"No, ma'am, I need to. That was disgraceful of me to apologise by email. I should have found the time to find you, or at least get in contact with you via the comm. I was...I was hurt that you'd joined with Cerberus and didn't even try to find me."

Shepard walked over to him. "Kaidan, I did try to find you. As soon as I could, I got to the Citadel and asked Anderson where you were. He wouldn't tell me, saying it was classified. I asked the Illusive Man, I asked everyone who could have known. No one would tell me. And I didn't join Cerberus. I worked with them because the Alliance wouldn't have believed me. They thought I'd been dead for two years."

He nodded. "I know. That's why I'm sorry. I knew all that, but...it still hurt. Losing you...and then finding out **Cerberus**, of all people **Cerberus**, rebuilt you? Well, that's a lot to take in. Shepard...I couldn't move on after you."

"Kaidan"-

This time he shook his head. "No, Shepard, I need to say this. This..." he grinned, "is against regs, but I don't care. They can't enforce regs on people in love."

"I...I couldn't move on either. I wanted to, but I couldn't."

He nodded. "Now that that's settled, I'm going to go and find myself a spot before all the good places are taken."

He saluted and walked out. He could have left the Normandy and disobeyed orders, but he didn't want to. Not now that he knew how Shepard felt. In fact, Admiral Hackett couldn't have forced him to serve on the Normandy, or with Shepard: either because of their relationship; or because of the danger of the mission they were undertaking. But Kaidan knew that if that mission had any chance of success, it was with Shepard.

That was why he loved her.

[Welcome to my new story :) I have had this idea for a long time with bits and pieces of these chapters I'm posting all over the place but I finally decided I wanted to show it to the world. Or my fanbase equivalent hehe. I'm having a little trouble with Jack and Dr Chakwas. If you've got any ideas about a situation where I could get my Shepard to recruit them or some insight into their character, I'd love some help. Just PM or Review. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy my perspective of the characters.]


	3. Dossier: Clanned

Dossier: Clanned – Urdnot Wrex

He was tired of the politics. He'd thought that being the clan leader of a krogan clan on Tuchanka would have required less bellyaching and politics, but it turned out that politics sucked wherever you went. All he wanted to do was go back to before he became the clan leader of Clan Urdnot. He was better at being the bounty hunter Wrex. A clanless as far as everyone else knew. He leaned back in his chair. He had to get out of there. It was too much like human and Citadel politics for him.

"Wrex?"

He opened his eyes. That human stood before him. She was Emilia Shepard, the only human who'd ever been worthy enough for his respect. "Shepard. What are you doing back here? Your tank-born giving you trouble again?"

"Grunt's fine. I'm here to talk to you, Wrex."

He shook his head. "Don't ruin the respect I hold for you, Shepard. You're the only non-krogan I'd ever allow in this camp."

She nodded. "Alright. How about I give you a battle?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Reapers are coming. They're on their way now and we need to stop them. I've been recruiting as many people that I can trust as possible. I need you, Wrex. And you're sick of the political bullshit that comes with being clan leader. You want a fight. I can see it in your eyes."

He nodded. "Congratulations, Shepard. You've successfully understood a krogan. Now get out."

"Let me finish. You don't want to stay here, but you have to. You can't abandon them, not only because they're practically screaming hatchlings with their heads chopped off, but because you would suffer the consequences of seeming weak. But if I tell you that I need you specifically, you can get out of here and into a battle where you belong without weakening your position. If you don't care about the politics, it'll all still be here when you get back."

"**If** I get back. You're forgetting that this is probably a huge suicide mission."

Shepard laughed humourlessly. "Right."

"You don't understand. And you already have the tank-born to help you."

She nodded. "I do have Grunt. But he needs a krogan to look up to, to emulate. As far as I'm concerned, you're the only krogan I want to teach him anything. Right now, he lives among humans, salarians, turians, asari and drell. He needs a fellow krogan."

He sighed. She knew exactly where to hit him. "I can't just pick up and leave. Some of the other clans are planning attacks and"-

"And I can help with that. Just tell me which clans. I'll get in and out, and I'll…delay their attacks. Just come with me, Wrex. That's all I'm asking. You can leave whenever you want."

He nodded. "You know very well that once I get there, you're gonna need me more than you know and nothing I say will change that."

"I might. Does it change your mind?"

He looked away. "Fine. I'll meet up with you in a few days. Pick a planet."

"I'll be back in a few days. Meet me at the dock."


	4. Dossier: Tank Strength

Dossier: Tank Strength – Urdnot Grunt

It felt good to fight. Even at the side of fragile aliens, it brought a fire to his blood he had never had in his life. And now Shepard had the clan leader Wrex join them. He finally had a proper warrior to watch who could understand why his blood boiled with battle.

The Reapers. They would be his best battle yet. And Shepard would be taking the fight to them, he knew it. He heard word that the Normandy had landed near Clan Urdnot, so he slipped away from his battalion to find her. He knew she was there for Wrex, but maybe she wanted a tank-born.

"I'll be back in a few days. Meet me at the dock."

Shepard spun on her heel and walked away from Wrex, sidestepping to avoid a collision with Grunt.

She looked up at him. He didn't feel stronger than her though, despite his almost too obvious strength advantage. "Grunt." She smiled. Emilia Shepard had a way of inspiring him like the old krogan battle stories. The histories of the great battles reminded him of this small human.

"Shepard. The Reapers?"

She nodded. "I hear you've got some responsibilities here. I'm coming back in a few days to pick up Wrex. If you want in on this war, square away your stuff here by then. I'll talk to Wrex if need be."

"It'll be just like [enter krogan battle here]. No, better." His blood pulsated in anticipation of the battles ahead.

She nodded, patted him on his shoulder and walked away.

This friendship would be very beneficial. Shepard would lead him into many glorious battles.


	5. Dossier: Tech Tock

Dossier: Tech Tock – Tali'Zorah vas Neema

She refastened her suit, carefully making sure there were no punctures, and checked the air scrubbers. She turned and walked out.

"I'm sorry, Commander Shepard, but Tali'Zorah is not available right now."

"Well, I'll just wait right here until she is, Admiral Raan."

Tali smiled and walked over. "Auntie Raan, it's alright. Shepard, what brings you to the flotilla?"

"The Reapers. Tali, they're here."

Tali's smile vanished as quickly as it came and her eyes widened. Not that anyone could see. "Admiral, may I transfer to the Normandy? Temporarily?"

Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay looked at her. "But Tali"-

"Auntie Raan, please. Time is of the essence." Tali put her hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, sighing.

"Alright. I'll take care of it."

Tali smiled and turned to Emilia Shepard. "Let's go."

As they walked, Shepard looked at Tali.

"Time was supposed to be **my** argument," she smiled.

Tali laughed. "I apologise for stealing it then."

"That was so incredibly easy, compared to what I've gone through to get you in the past. Rescuing you from the geth and a locked door, not to mention Saren's goons." They both laughed. "For some of the others, I've had to jump through so many proverbial hoops **just** to get them on the ship! Probably more to get their cooperation on this mission."

Tali nodded. "I understand the threat. Perhaps some of the others are hurt that you were forced to remove them from your crew when the Normandy was given to the Alliance."

"True. I hadn't thought of that. Some seem to think it was my choice to boot them off, or even that it was an easy order to obey." Shepard glanced at Tali. "You know, you're actually the **second**-easiest recruit this time."

Tali looked at her. "Oh?"

"Kaidan was ordered on my crew by Admiral Hackett. With him, I didn't even have to leave my briefing room."

Tali smiled knowingly. "Well, as long as we're here to kick some Reaper ass and I get a chance to look at the new Normandy again, I'm in."

"Yeah, well, I think we're going to need a bigger boot..."


End file.
